


Confused Harry. Confusing Draco

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday and he's wondering if Draco is going to come out of the closet for him.</p><p>Part TWO to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1976652">Dirty Things In The Closet</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused Harry. Confusing Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

So it becomes a thing. 

Parkinson is with Neville. In the public's eye, she's with Malfoy, but when the four of them are out together, it's Neville's thigh her hand grasps. 

Harry and Neville are war heroes and Parkinson and Malfoy head the chair for all the charity events for the Ministry. No one really pays any mind to them when they're all out. 

Malfoy, of course, snorts and sneers a lot when the public stops by their table for a picture or an autograph. If he didn't, he wouldn't be Malfoy. 

Harry longs for just being alone with Malfoy. He hates that Malfoy is still so deep in the closet. 

It's Harry's birthday and for one night, he hopes that Malfoy won't be his cold-self. The coldness he only shows to the outside world but Harry knows how warm he can be. How hot and warm he is when Harry is inside him...

He shakes his head at the thought. He sounds like an angsty teenager with the thought of, "they don't know him like I do," even if it is true. 

Parkinson's really outdone herself with throwing Harry and Neville the joint birthday party. Most of the night, they are nowhere to be seen. 

Harry laughs wondering who do they think they're really fooling. Soon it'll come out that they've become a thing, and then Malfoy would be out on his own--without his proverbial beard. 

Harry wonders if that would be enough for him get him out of the closet. 

"Harry!" Harry's thoughts are interrupted when Zacharias Smith walks up to him and has all but cornered Harry against the wall. Harry knows exactly what Smith wants. 

"No," Harry says resolutely. 

"But I haven't even said anything." 

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," Harry answers. 

"We don't actually have to _do_ anything," Smith says, leaning into Harry, his hot breath in Harry's ear making Harry cringe. "Just some people to see..." 

"Smith." Malfoy is there out of the blue. Harry spent half the night looking for Malfoy and had hoped then when Parkinson and Neville would emerge, it would give them an opportunity to disappear. 

"Malfoy, mind your own business," Smith sneers and turns his attention to Harry again. 

There's a reporter near them now snapping pictures. Harry knows Malfoy isn't going to do anything, and besides, Harry can handle his own troubles. 

"Hands off my man," Malfoy says. He places his hand on Smith's shoulder and all but throws the man across the room. "He is my business," Malfoy adds. 

"What?" Harry hears several people murmur. 

Harry has no idea what's just happened. Before he can say anything else, Malfoy has his arm snaked around Harry's waist and he's Disapparated them. They are in one of the hotel rooms above the Banquet Hall.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, confused. 

He's gaping at Malfoy who is undressing himself. A moment later, he's on his knees, and catches Harry's gaze. 

"Celebrating your birthday, of course."


End file.
